


You Spin Me Round (like a bottle baby)

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kissing, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, Spin the Bottle, a hint of fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: After realizing how many of his teammates missed out on some normal teenage fun, Trip convinces them to play a game of Spin the Bottle.





	You Spin Me Round (like a bottle baby)

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 3  
> I2: Antonie Triplette/Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes
> 
> For the Quakerider Writers Guild Valentine's Day challenge  
> Spin the bottle kiss 
> 
> And the title comes from the Dead or Alive song You Spin Me Round

It was Daisy spinning her empty beer bottle that started the whole thing. 

 

She had spent the last ten minutes watching Robbie and Trip clean up after dinner, trying to tell if Robbie was purposely responding to Trip’s flirting or if it was just Robbie being polite. Robbie had never said anything about liking guys but he also never said he  _ didn’t _ like guys and Robbie wasn’t the type to talk about anything so personal on a whim. Daisy wasn’t surprised, it was hard not to be smitten by Trip's charming nature and bright smile. And abs, those never hurt.

 

Giving the bottle a lazy spin, Daisy watched it come to a stop pointing at Jemma.

 

“I think that means you gotta go kiss her.” Trip said, coming up beside Daisy as he wiped down the counter. Daisy rolled her eyes, trying to ignore that Jemma and Fitz were both looking over now.

 

“I’m not playing spin the bottle, just bored waiting for you two to finish up.”

 

“You could always help,” Robbie grumbled from his place at the sink washing dishes. He looked over his shoulder, watching how easy it was for Trip to lean in close to Daisy and flash that smile of his. Robbie wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of; Daisy being the recipient of that smile or that it was so easy for Trip to draw an equal gorgeous smile from Daisy. He turned back to his work, scrubbing harder than necessary as he tried to quash those bitter feelings before the Rider could latch onto them. Of course, it was his luck that they would be interested in each other. 

 

“What, is spin the bottle too childish for Quake? Or,” Daisy had given the bottle another spin and Trip smirked as it slowed before stopping and pointing at Robbie’s turned back.“Maybe you’re just nervous to have your kissing skills judged.”

 

Trip didn’t think he had ever seen so many stolen looks between two people before. Daisy and Robbie had it  _ hard _ for each other but were being too stubborn to make the first move. Or, too stupid. This would be a harmless way to help two of his friends find a little happiness with each other.

 

If Daisy would stop fighting it so hard. She let out a snort but give the bottle a spin before anyone else could see where it had landed.

 

“No one  _ really _ plays spin the bottle, that’s just teenage movie stuff.” While Daisy spoke with certainty, the way her eyes flickered to the others in the room said otherwise. Trip followed those looks to everyone else, realizing his boarding school days were the closest to a ‘normal’ schooling next to two dropouts and two people who had held PhDs before a beer.

 

“Simmons, Fitz, come on, you two at least went to the academy, you had to have played there.”

 

The pair looked at each other before Jemma shrugged.

“I’m certain the other students were playing games like that, we did have some wild parties, but Fitz and I…” Jemma trailed off, looking at Fitz who picked it up.

 

“We were too young, would have made things uncomfortable for the rest. When we were old enough, it was senior year so we had no time.”

 

Trip shook his head and looked over at Robbie.

“Reyes? Surely you had to have played once in your life? You couldn’t have robbed all the girls and boys you went to high school with of the chance for a kiss.”

Robbie froze up as he drained the sink and even from behind Trip was positive the man’s ears were turning red from embarrassment.

 

“No. Didn’t play back then and don’t plan on changing that tonight.”

Of course, if anyone was going to be a spoilsport it would be Robbie. Which also meant that if Trip could get Robbie to play along, everyone else would.

 

Walking over to where Robbie was drying his hands, Trip nudged the man’s shoulder with his own.

“Come on man, you of all people could use a night making up all those lost teenage experiences.”

Robbie grumbled incoherently and Trip leaned in a little closer to Robbie’s ear.

“Stop thinking about the worst thing that could happen for once and think about the best thing.”

Trip flashed Robbie a smile before walking over to Daisy and grabbing the bottle from her. A moment later he heard Robbie let out a heavy sigh as if he were resigning himself to torture instead of a little fun.

“Fine, fine, I’ll play your game.”

 

With Robbie agreeing to play, Daisy couldn’t say no and followed Trip to the couch and helped him move it to the side. Robbie, Fitz, and Jemma helped move some of the furniture so they could sit in a circle on the floor. Daisy found herself in between Trip and Fitz, the former handing the bottle back to her.

 

“Seems only fair that you start us off Daisy.”

That easy grin on Trip’s lips brought Daisy’s playful mood back and Daisy set the bottle down in the middle of their circle.

 

“Shouldn’t we discuss rules first? Limits? Safewords?” Jemma spoke up and four pairs of eyes turned to her. “What? These are important things to think about!”

 

Trip just laughed, shaking his head in amusement

“Just a kiss. I don’t think we need a safeword for  _ that _ . As for limits? Well, I guess that just depends on who the bottle lands on.”

Daisy didn’t miss the little glance Trip shot Robbie. She already knew what she was going to have to do, she just needed to wait for the right moment.

 

“Any more questions? No? Good.”

Daisy was spinning the bottle even as she was talking, not giving anyone else the chance to ask anything. Everyone watched as the bottle started to slow before it finally came to a stop pointing at Fitz. Daisy didn’t give him a chance to get flustered before she leaned over and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Between this being the first kiss and Jemma being right there watching, it seemed like a safe move. 

 

Fitz let out a sigh of relief when his spin landed on Jemma. Robbie was forced to scooch back so he didn’t get stuck between the two as they kissed once, then again, then went in for a third before Robbie did interject, trying to swipe the bottle at the same time.

“Jesus you two, finish your turn or pass the bottle.”

 

Jemma snatched the bottle away from Robbie, shooting him a dirty look.

“I don’t know why you’re in such a rush, you didn’t even want to play.”

Putting the bottle back in the middle, Jemma gave it a spin and tried not to look too gleeful when it landed on Trip. She turned to face Trip next to her, even shutting her eyes as she puckered up. Trip took his sweet time, fingers first grazing against Jemma’s jaw as he tilted her head up, brushing back a loose strain of Jemma’s hair and tucking it behind her ear before finally leaning down and kissing her. 

 

Daisy glanced over at Fitz and Robbie to her right, trying to tell if the boys were getting jealous at watching their crushes kiss someone else. Robbie looked at stoic as ever and Daisy couldn’t tell if Fitz was concerned about where Trip’s hands were or trying to pick up some moves of his own.

 

Finally Trip sat back, leaving Jemma looking flushed and short of breath. Trip looked smug at her reaction before taking the bottle and giving it a spin. Daisy watched and waited and at juuust the perfect moment, hit the bottle with a little quake to slow it down and stop it on Robbie.

 

Robbie looked at the bottle then over at Trip across from him. He swallowed as he looked at Trip’s lips, a heat that had nothing to do with the Rider rising in him. It was one thing to have fantasized about Trip and wonder how that beard would feel scratching against his neck and other more sensitive places, it would be another to actually feel it for himself. Maybe he wouldn’t get his whole fantasy but…

 

But dammit he  _ wanted _ that whole fantasy. And not just Trip. Daisy was right next to Trip, an eager grin on her face as she looked just as excited about this kiss as Robbie felt. She would be right there, watching the whole thing and Robbie shivered at the thought. He wanted Daisy to be jealous at the lack of attention and take a kiss for herself-

 

“You ok Robbie? Looking a little... intense there.”

 

Robbie's head jerked up at Trip saying his name, blinking a few times as he realized everyone was looking at him, waiting on him. One quick nod was all the warning Trip got before Robbie was up on his knees surging forward to knock Trip back on his ass then flat on his back pinning him to the ground. Robbie didn't want some sweet kiss from the man, as soon as he was crushing Trip's lips with his own he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He wanted to taste Trip, to share his hunger for a moment, to remind Trip that just because he looked like a man didn't mean there wasn't something more primal and needy in him. 

 

It wasn't a long kiss, all heat of the moment passion and once Trip did start to respond back, Robbie broke it off. He stayed close though, smooth cheek rubbing against the scruff of Trip's beard to whisper in his ear. 

“You come back to my room and I might really get that best thing scenario.”

 

Robbie got back to his feet, smoothing out his shirt and ignoring the wolf whistle coming from Daisy or the slack-jawed looks from Fitz and Simmons. 

“Hot damn Robbie, I didn’t think you’d have that in you.”

He let out a hum of acknowledgment as he used the toe of his shoe to give the bottle a spin. The bottle spun freely once before Robbie put his foot down to stop it while it was pointing at Daisy. He walked over to her, leaning over as he cupped her chin and tilted Daisy’s head up to look at him. 

“You’re a cheater.”

His low voice was for Daisy’s ears only, thumb brushing against her full lower lip that he had spent way too many hours thinking about. Daisy was smirking up at him though and Robbie returned that smirk as he leaned in a little lower close, lips just barely brushing against Daisy’s before he gave that low lip of her’s a teasing bite rather than a kiss.

“So I’m gonna cheat too. You want a kiss that could lay you out as well, you can come back to my room and get one.”

Robbie took a little pity on Daisy, giving Daisy’s lip a quick kiss to soothe the bite before he let go of her.

 

With a satisfied look on his face, Robbie turned and headed for the door.

“Think I’m gonna call it a night and head back to my room.”

Robbie raised his hand in a wave, not even looking back as he left.

 

Trip and Daisy both sat in silence for a moment, eyes going from the door Robbie had just left, to each other, back to the door before they were both scrambling up to their feet.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.”

“It’s late, I think I’ll do the same.”

 

In no time at all, it was just Fitz, Jemma, and the bottle left in the room.

“...did we just get left out of an orgy?”

“No Fitz, just a threesome. An orgy is at least four people.”

Jemma picked up the bottle, a sly look crossing her face.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have our own fun.”

Fitz didn’t even get a chance to reply before Jemma took a page from Robbie’s book and pounced on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
